


Почему Шеф не пьёт

by SalemTheCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Crack, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Romance, Transfiguration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Геллерт совершенно не умел пить. Стоило только начать, и никто, особенно он сам, не мог отвечать за дальнейшие последствия.





	Почему Шеф не пьёт

В спикизи было очень шумно, спиртное лилось рекой, а в воздухе висели клубы едкого табачного дыма. Некоторые волшебники уже успели забраться на столы и начали отплясывать, сопровождая танец весёлыми песнями невпопад.

Сторонники Геллерта Гриндельвальда умели веселиться. Делали они это с тем же азартом, с каким сражались за дело своего лидера.

В этой пучине безумия только одному человеку было не до веселья. Он сидел в темному углу и, стараясь оставаться незамеченным и далее, мрачно наблюдал за картиной всеобщей разнузданности. На столе рядом с ним стояли нетронутая бутылка огневиски и пустой стакан, лежала ненадрезанная дорогая сигара. Время от времени он обводил всех присутствующих тяжелым взглядом и, видимо, погружаясь в размышления, принимался часто притопывать носком сапога. Да, Геллерт Гриндельвальд никогда не был активным участником грандиозных попоек в свою честь. Сам он всегда говорил, что разум должен оставаться незамутненным. И почти никто из его окружения не знал одной маленькой, абсолютно несущественной детали: Геллерт совершенно не умел пить. Стоило только начать, и никто, особенно он сам, не мог отвечать за дальнейшие последствия.

От толпы отделилась и приблизилась к его столику в элегантном вихре зелёного шелка Винда Розье — статная дама, которая в присутствии Геллерта позволяла себе непростительные вещи. Геллерт прекрасно понимал, чего она хочет на самом деле, — а по тому, как фривольно она вела себя с ним, понять это было несложно. Но она была не в его вкусе, и уж точно у него не было планов хоть раз затащить её в постель. Правда, сама Розье, очевидно, была уверена в обратном.

Сделав вид, что споткнулась, она опёрлась о плечо Геллерта и ловко присела ему на колени. Он скептически вскинул брови и одарил её суровым взглядом, который Розье, выпившая уже немало веселящей воды, похоже, не заметила. Откинув рукой выбившуюся из идеальной прически прядь, она заговорила томным и полным сладости голосом:

— Ше-еф, здесь та-ак весело! Но почему же вы такой хму-урый?

— Тебя это совершенно не должно волновать. — В этот момент Геллерта она только раздражала.

— Ну ше-еф! — Казалось, что сладость в её голосе скоро материализуется в самый настоящий сахар и засыпет Геллерта с головой. И — вишенка на этом ужасающем торте из неуместного флирта — она погладила его по подбородку. — Вы ведь та-а-ак много работаете! Пора и вам отдохнуть!

— Советую немедленно прекратить эту унижающую нас обоих игру. — Геллерт резко отвёл руку Розье, которой та начала нагло теребить ворот его рубашки. — И будь добра, уйди.

Розье вздёрнула свой точёный носик, фыркнула, поднялась наконец с его колен и выудила из толпы коренастого азиата.

— Кро-олл, — протянула она уже не так нежно, — Шеф не хочет веселиться!

— Розье, — Кролл опустил руки ей на плечи, — тебе действительно больше нечем заняться?

— Но-о-о... — обиженно протянула она, но Кролл её прервал:

— Никаких возражений. Хочешь веселиться — иди и веселись, а нам с Шефом надо перекинуться парой слов.

Казалось, ещё немного, и она взорвётся или лопнет от злости и обиды. Геллерту доставило удовольствие зрелище того, как Розье гневно топнула ножкой и, проклиная Кролла на чём свет стоит, удалилась вглубь шумной нетрезвой толпы.

Между тем Кролл уже успел сесть на свободный стул у стола Геллерта.

— Шеф. — Он глянул на Геллерта, и тот заметил, что из всех присутствующих Кролл наименее пьян. — Вы же понимаете, что вам нужно доверие этих волшебников. Каким бы сбродом они ни казались.

В ответ на это Геллерт многозначительно закатил глаза и протянул:

— Да-да, я знаю. Мне нужно выпить с ними, чтобы уверить всех, что мы заодно.

— Именно так! — Кролл развёл руками. — По-другому нельзя. Они не понимают по-другому.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что случится, если я выпью.

— Шеф, успокойтесь. — Он подмигнул Геллерту, открывая огневиски и наливая немного в стакан. — Я прослежу, чтобы вы не перегнули палку. Да бросьте, разве я вас когда-нибудь подводил? — возразил он в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Геллерта.

С нескрываемым раздражением Геллерт под восхищенным взглядом Кролла схватил бутылку и наполнил стакан до краёв, а затем выпил залпом, чувствуя, как вслед за обжигающей волной по телу разливается приятное тепло. Но почему-то огневиски не принесло ему радости; наоборот — в голове, словно пелена обскура, закружились мысли одна мрачнее другой. Поэтому он выпил ещё. А потом ещё, стараясь вытряхнуть все эти тёмные мысли, но они оказались сильнее и полностью овладели его разумом.

В течение следующего часа он вещал своим последователям, что никому не следует доверять, даже самым близким и лучшим друзьям. В особенности близким и лучшим друзьям. И несколько раз поминал, правда, уже гораздо тише, не самым добрым словом Альбуса Дамблдора и его чёртово предательство.

Под конец он весьма проворно, несмотря на большое количество выпитого, слез со стола, который стал ему импровизированной трибуной, обернулся к толпе и обвёл всех злобным взглядом, после чего опять приложился к бутылке и грозно произнёс:

— Они все запомнят тот день, когда чуть не поймали Геллерта Гриндельвальда!

С этими словами он внезапно аппарировал, оставив толпу последователей стоять в недоумении с разинутыми ртами.

***

Ему не впервой было просыпаться в чужой кровати наутро после попойки. На улице было ещё темно, и свет едва проникал в комнату через плотно задернутые шторы. Под боком кто-то спал сладким сном, укрывшись с головой пёстрым и нелепым одеялом, плохо сочетающиеся цвета которого Геллерт смог различить даже в темноте. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что узор напоминает рой летящих куда-то пушистых шмелей, хотя это никак не отменяло того факта, что рисунок был идиотским.

Оторвавшись от разглядывания обстановки, Геллерт решил, что самым верным вариантом будет сбежать прежде, чем проснётся тот, с кем он провёл эту ночь. А потом никогда и не вспоминать, что это произошло с ним. Снова.

Голова ужасно гудела, болезненно реагируя на каждое движение, но Геллерт, превозмогая себя, спешно искал вещи, чтобы одеться как можно скорее. Найдя всё, что нужно, и натянув на себя длинную рубашку, он заметил, что его палочка куда-то пропала. Несколько раз он осторожно обшарил всё вокруг, только чудом не задев многочисленные бутылки из-под рома, стоявшие возле кровати, но не нашел ничего. Полумрак, царивший в комнате, как и удача, были явно не на его стороне.

В ужасе он опустился на край кровати, чтобы обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Неужели во время своих пьяных приключений он умудрился потерять Старшую палочку?.. Если он не найдёт её, это будет грандиозным фиаско для него — как для лидера революционного движения, так и для мага, который всё это время верил в силу мистических Даров Смерти.

Словно услышав его мысли, некто в кровати зашевелился. Почему-то от этого Геллерт пришёл в ещё больший ужас. Обычно он никогда не смотрел на того, с кем провёл ночь, и сегодняшнее утро не должно было быть исключением, но из-за единственной изменившейся детали всё пошло наперекосяк. Отчаянно надеясь, что это будет не Винда Розье, Геллерт осторожно приподнял одеяло, под которым обнаружился... Альбус Дамблдор!

Резким движением Геллерт опустил одеяло обратно и неосторожно задел Альбуса, сонно простонавшего:

— Геллерт, угомонись, пожалуйста.

— Хммм... — Сейчас Геллерту больше всего на свете хотелось бы высказать всё, что он думает об Альбусе. Правда, антураж для его речи и сама ситуация, в которую он попал, были настолько неудачными, что выяснение отношений пришлось отложить на как-нибудь потом. — Альбус, что, Мерлин тебя подери, происходит?!

— Ну... — Альбус вылез из постели и накинул на себя халат. — Вчера ты заявился в Хогвартс, чтобы потребовать дуэли со мной. А давай... — он весело прищурился, — продолжим разговор на кухне.

С этими словами Альбус схватил его за руку и потащил куда-то вниз по узкой деревянной лестнице, скрипящей от каждого их шага. Спустившись и пройдя несколько коридоров, они и впрямь оказались на кухне. Это было маленькое и невзрачное помещение с грязными окнами и такими же, как одеяло Альбуса, нелепыми пестрыми занавесками. Кое-где со стен облезла штукатурка, а по углам висели ажурные полотна паутины. Видимо, Альбус проводил дома не так уж много времени, что подтверждали и нетронутая посуда, и пересохшие осыпающиеся пучки трав, развешанные вдоль стен.

Альбус усадил Геллерта на один из деревянных стульев у обеденного стола и загремел посудой.

— Так вот, — продолжил он, сунув Геллерту в руки пузатую красную чашку в белый горошек, полную ароматного чая, неизвестно каким чудом получившегося из воды и пары щепоток непонятно чего безо всякого колдовства. — Ты был мертвецки пьян, но сумел положить добрую половину аврората, прежде чем я вмешался.

Геллерт неверяще смотрел на Альбуса. Тот будто сиял от гордости за некий великий поступок, спасший магический мир. И всё-таки, как это вообще могло произойти с Геллертом, великим тёмным волшебником?

— А потом у нас была дуэль, — продолжил Альбус будничным тоном, потягивая чай из такой же кружки в горошек, — и ты проиграл. Вот, смотри. — Он выудил из кармана Старшую палочку и покрутил ею перед носом у Геллерта.

— Что-о? — взвыл Геллерт и резко вскочил со стула, расплескав половину чая на пол.

— Сам прекрасно знаешь что! — поддразнил его Альбус, довольно ухмыляясь. — Эта палочка теперь принадлежит мне и признаёт меня своим хозяином!

— Я отказываюсь в это верить! — отчаянно запротестовал Геллерт.

— Как пожелаешь, но всё так и было.

— Тогда объясни мне, почему я здесь, а не в аврорате! — выкрикнул Геллерт, с каждой минутой всё меньше понимая, что именно с ним приключилось.

— О, это отдельная история, — снова самодовольно ухмыльнулся Альбус. — Ты мне кое-что сказал, и я решил обыграть нашу с тобой дуэль так, будто мы дизаппарировали.

— И... что же я тебе сказал? — с подозрением спросил Геллерт.

— Что после такого я обязан на тебе жениться, — рассмеялся Альбус, глядя на Геллерта, на чьём лице недоумение, стыд и вселенское отчаяние пытались отразиться одновременно. — И, представляешь, я это сделал!

После такого заявления Геллерт обессилено опустился на стул и положил руки на колени. Конечно же, чашка при этом выпала и с громким звоном разбилась о каменный пол.

— Ох, Мерлиновы кости... — вздрогнув, пробормотал он.

Альбус взмахнул Старшей палочкой. Разбитая чашка собралась из осколков, сияя, как новенькая, и отправилась на полку.

— А потом, — продолжил Альбус, уже менее торжественно, будто бы сообщая страшный секрет, — ты дал Непреложный обет, что больше не будешь затевать революции и творить злодеяния. Именно в такой формулировке.

Геллерт застонал.

— А мои люди? — спросил он поникшим голосом.

— Ты распустил свою шайку, — отмахнулся Альбус, поставив свою чашку на стол. — У тебя больше ничего и никого нет, кроме меня. И прошлой ночью ты сказал, что тебе этого вполне достаточно.

Геллерт не знал, что сказать. Сложно придумать что-то в такой нелепой и одновременно ужасающей ситуации. Он просто сидел на стуле и невидящим взглядом смотрел сквозь Альбуса.

— Геллерт, ну не унывай! — попытался подбодрить его Альбус. — Я знаю, что делать! — вдруг воодушевился он. — Чтобы магическое сообщество не чувствовало больше в тебе угрозы, надо показать ему, что ты действительно изменился.

Геллерт мгновенно понял, что имеет в виду Альбус, будто мог свободно читать его мысли. Нет, он не посмеет сотворить с ним подобное!

— Альбус?! Ты в своём уме?! — выкрикнул он, вскакивая со стула с целью забрать свою палочку назад. Альбус, предугадав его реакцию, наставил на него его же палочку, и произнёс полным волнения голосом:

— Геллерт, я делаю это ради твоего же блага. Не смей сопротивляться! — С этими словами он вычертил палочкой в воздухе сложный узор и направил заклинание на Геллерта, которому немедленно поплохело до такой степени, что он снова без сил опустился на стул.

Когда всё закончилось и Геллерт пришел в себя, Альбус стоял, склонившись над ним, и в его взгляде можно было прочесть волнение, восхищение и... страсть? Почему-то от последнего факта Геллерт ужасно смутился, незамедлительно почувствовав, как запылали щёки. Да и в общем чувствовал он себя весьма необычно.

— Ты в порядке? — заботливо спросил Альбус.

— Более-менее... Во что ты меня превратил? — всё ещё не до конца отойдя от истерики и ещё не очень хорошо ориентируясь в результате преобразования, спросил Геллерт.

— Пойдём покажу.

Альбус провёл его по переплетению коридоров и скрипящей лестнице обратно в спальню, где рядом со старым платяным шкафом стояло большое пыльное зеркало. Геллерт взглянул на своё отражение и зажмурился. Альбус и впрямь превратил его в женщину. В женщину!

Медленно снова открыв глаза, Геллерт всмотрелся в свой новый облик. Достаточно красивый. Нежная молочно-белая кожа осталась при нём, губы стали полнее и чувственнее, волосы отросли и рассыпались по плечам прекрасными золотыми локонами, как когда-то в далёкой юности. Правда, и глаза остались его, колючие, злые, со следами неудачных экспериментов с тёмной магией. С минуту Геллерт вглядывался в них в надежде, что цвет выровняется, а потом попробовал повернуться, внимательно следя за отражением в зеркале. Что ж, грациозность движений он вернёт, а изменение форм ему только на руку, хотя тактику придётся пересмотреть. Внезапно поняв, что слишком быстро готов принять нового себя, он почувствовал, как в душе закипает ярость.

В первый момент после всего произошедшего ему показалось, что Альбус превратил его в магическую тварь. Бессловесную, бесправную тварь, которой сколь угодно можно подправлять желания и инстинкты проклятой легилименцией. И ведь кому как ни Альбусу знать лучше других, чем могут обернуться такие опасные эксперименты с трансфигурацией. В практике были известны случаи, когда волшебники не могли расколдовать себя. Так и приходилось им всю жизнь оставаться магическими созданиями. Но Геллерт терпеть не мог зависеть от кого-то, тем более таким гнустным образом. Но, кажется, на этот раз, обошлось. Нет, он явно не горел желанием быть женщиной!.. Но это куда лучше, чем быть, скажем, мурлокомлем. 

Он обернулся к Альбусу и поднял руку, чтобы невербальной пощёчиной вбить его в стену и сбить с него спесь, но ничего не произошло, в ответ на это только Альбус засмеялся.

— Я понимаю, ты очень зол, но наш небольшой договор предусматривает, что ты не можешь причинить мне вред магией!

— Ах ты! — Геллерт снял сапог и запустил его в Альбуса, промазал, и тот расхохотался ещё громче. — Немедленно отмени трансформацию, слышишь?!

— Иначе что-о? — с вызовом протянул Альбус. — Не отменю. Мне нравится то, что получилось.

— Серьезно?! Да ты издеваешься! — Геллерт был готов убивать, но в силу дурацкого договора убивать было некого. Не себя же.

— Ты сам просил на тебе _жениться_ , а значит... — он приблизился к Геллерту вплотную, — будешь _женой_.

— Что за чушь ты несешь?!

— Это не чушь.

Альбус положил руки ему... или теперь «ей»?.. на бёдра и прижал к себе. Геллерт почему-то не смог этому воспротивиться. Возможно, был слишком ошарашен нахальством, с которым Альбус продолжал распоряжаться его телом.

— Мы нужны друг другу, — настойчиво продолжил Альбус. — И из тебя вышла потрясающая женщина. Не менее потрясающая, чем мужчина, — прошептал он страстно, притянул его... _её_ к себе ещё ближе и поцеловал.

Сначала Геллерт думал, что надо бы оттолкнуть... или укусить, или врезать коленом (он же теперь женщина, ему и не такое простят), но вместо этого смирился и признал очевидное: ему чертовски нравится — всегда нравилось — как Альбус целуется, и он не хочет, чтобы тот останавливался, и он... _она_ ответила на поцелуй со всей страстью.

Руки Альбуса сжимали и гладили её новое тело, губы Альбуса кружили голову, а комната кружилась вокруг них, но стоило им упасть на кровать, как кружение усилилось, а мир вокруг стал рассыпаться, как утративший равновесие карточный домик. И всё погрузилось во мрак.

***

Геллерт проснулся в своей постели с совершенно мерзким чувством, которое бывало у него после каждой попойки. Сонно поморгав, он обнаружил, что спал не раздеваясь, значит, Кролл сдержал слово и отправил его спать, прежде чем Геллерт успел что-нибудь натворить.

Прикрыв глаза и положив голову на подушку, он попытался уловить остатки странного, жуткого, дурацкого и совершенно неуместного сна. На самом деле ему было даже немного жаль, что это случилось... _не_ на самом деле. Хотя... Из этого можно сделать отличный ход для его небольшого плана.

***

Альбус Дамблдор стоял у витрины «Сладкого Королевства» в Хогсмиде, разглядывая новые любопытные сладости. Похоже, даже сильный ветер и валивший вовсю снег не могли оторвать его от этого занятия.

Вдруг на плечо легла чья-то лёгкая рука, и приятный женский голос прошептал:

— Ну здравствуй, Альбус. Отличная погода для почтовых сов, не так ли?

Альбус отшатнулся, в растерянности глядя на незнакомку и, к своему ужасу, угадывая в ней знакомые черты. А та всё улыбалась ему, и её улыбка была очень, очень красива.

— Ге... — Альбус быстро подавил желание назвать его... её?... по имени. — Совы сегодня не летают. Но можно сыграть в квиддич.

Она рассмеялась в ответ и снова коснулась его плеча.

— Ты помнишь! Ты всё ещё помнишь!

— Я никогда не забывал... — ответил Альбус, не зная, чего он хочет больше, улыбнуться или расплакаться.

— Может... — «незнакомка» покраснела, — прогуляемся?

— Я не против, — кивнул Альбус и подставил локоть, чтобы она взяла его под руку. — Знаешь...

— Что ты по мне скучал? — хихикнула она.

— Да. Я сам не представлял, насколько сильно, пока не увидел тебя сейчас, — кивнул он.

Они снова обменялись улыбками и отправились гулять по заснеженному Хогсмиду.


End file.
